


Why Ace Frehley really left K I S S

by BulsaraTheQueen (orphan_account)



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: 'Funny', Funny, M/M, Mpreg, Notevenfunny, Stuff happens lolol, Tryingtobefunny, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BulsaraTheQueen
Summary: What the title suggests the true story as to why he left!





	Why Ace Frehley really left K I S S

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in 1982

Paul placed his hand on his slightly swollen stomach, smiling.  
It wasn't very big yet, but his belly was growing bigger every day.  
"What made you so happy, Paulie?" Ace asked one of his right eyebrow-raising up, hands on his hips.  
His face an inch away from Paul's.

"Hey! Personal space, my friend!" Paul said cringing, as he pushed Ace lightly on the chest.  
"There's no need to be rude about it!" Ace squeaked, pouting.

Ace walked to the kitchen, opening a cabinet he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and gulped down a large amount.  
"Hey Paul do ya want some?" Ace screamed, running into the room.  
"Eh...no thanks..." Paul replied  
"Are ya sure? We usually always have a few together... what's up?" Ace asked, as alcohol ran down his space suit.  
"Shit...my space suit...eh whatever..." Ace murmured inaudibly.  
"I'm good..."  
"Whatever." Ace said, shrugging his shoulders.

"About that... we really need to talk...it's important."  
"What's so important that it can't wait until like uh later? Tomorrow? I hate having to think about things and shit..."  
"Oh Lord...please Ace...just hear me out!"  
"Sure go ahead I'm listening, make it quick." (Is he really though?)  
"I'mexpectingababyorshouldIsaywe'reexpectingababy..." Paul answered, taking Ace's words out of context.  
"Woahohoho...slow down, I didn't understand any of that..."

"Well...I uh...don't know how to put this but   
uhhhh I'm pregnant with your baby...?"   
"You're what?! Can you repeat that?"  
"I'm pregnant and it's yours..."  
"yOu'rE pRegNanT anD It'S mInE?! hOly sHit, i diDn't knoW mEn cOuld hAve bAbies! hOly crAp!!"  
"Yay..."  
"Oh my fucking God...you know what this means! We're connected together forever!" Ace screamed, grabbing Paul's hands and placing them in his own.  
"Also I'm leaving the band because I have no idea how to take care of babies and I'm a druggie! I love you but I'm leaving you." Ace said, a weird smile on his face his eyes bulging and almost popping out.  
"He's drunk, isn't he?" Paul asked himself, nearly slapping himself in the face.

Ace yeets away into the sunset, this all resulted due to him being high.  
Year's later he realizes what he's done and cry faps himself to sleep, he constantly requests to be part of the band again but to no avail.   
He just wants to meet his little girl, poor guy...yes Paul gave birth to an adorable little girl and I have no idea what her name is...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah I don't know anymore  
Oki signing off Sherry 🎶~


End file.
